The Invitation
by Meredith Paris
Summary: Angela McCoy is of two minds about her father.
1. Chapter 1

The Invitation

Author: Meredith Paris

Rating: G

Summary: Angela McCoy is of two minds about her father.

C2 or Archive: Just let me know where it's going and credit properly.

_a/n: The idea for this fic came years ago. I just finally wrote it down recently. In a Law and Order episode, a teenager girl has been either raped and/or killed; the main suspect is her father. Jack and I believe Cragen - after his move to SVU - start talking about how a father could do something like that to his daughter. Jack mentions something about how he and his family were at the beach; he sees this pretty girl and starts to get ideas about her. Then the girl turns around and he realizes that the girl is his daughter. Jack provides the above story and says he felt terrible and not all fathers get that terrible feeling after thinking about their daughters that way._

Angela McCoy is of two minds about her father. On the one hand, he had given sole custody to her mother and left them to go fight the injustices of New York City. Granted, there had been birthday cards and presents and there was an attempt to attend her high school graduation. But it had been her mom who had been there for driving lessons, first crushes and first breakups, graduations and the like. On the other hand, he's her father and that should mean something. And it does in a way, but not like it means for other daughters and fathers.

Which is why she's standing outside of One Hogan Plaza, her hands in her jeans pockets. The envelope's residing in her purse, protected. Taking a deep breath in, she enters the imposing building. After undergoing the security measures (the visitor badge is clipped to the bottom of her shirt), she rides the elevator up to his floor. Stepping out of the elevator, she steps aside and pulls the crisp, ivory envelope out and hopes she doesn't stain it. She wants Phillip to be there at her side, but he had an appointment in court.

Funny how she doesn't want much of anything to do with the legal profession - this due to her five year old self equating the law to why her daddy couldn't play with her – and she's marrying a family law attorney in six months. Smiling at the irony of that, she approaches a desk and asks where Jack McCoy's office is. The harried woman behind it points and rattles off a few directions.

Angela follows them until she reaches another desk and asks if Jack McCoy is available. This surprises her because her original intention was just to leave it with someone to give it to her dad. Feeling something she can't or won't explain, she listens as the woman behind the desk tells her he's with the DA and if she wouldn't mind waiting, Mr. McCoy would be with her soon.

She's starting to debate her options when she hears his voice. An urge to talk to him pops up and her grip on the envelope tightens. Hastily, Angela loosens her grip only to see a crease in it. She's pulling out a pen before she realizes it. Bending down, Angela places the envelope on the desk before writing three letters on it. The woman assures her that she'll give it to Jack and even places a sticky note on it.

Her dad's talking to a woman and someone whom she supposes is the DA. Angela moves off to a section of hallway where she hopes that she's not in anyone's way.

Her dad is handed the envelope and opens it. His face registers surprise and shock, as she knows what words he's reading.

All fathers should be present for their daughters' weddings. And Angela knows hers will be, even though he won't be walking her down the aisle. Her future father-in-law will be. Her dad's finished reading the invitation and is now looking around and for a moment, their eyes meet. Angela offers him a small smile and wave before disappearing into the crowd.

When she reaches the outside of One Hogan Plaza, Angela pulls out her cell phone to call her fiancée. "Hey babe, it's me…" she says.

**Angela Katherine McCoy**

**&**

**Phillip Nicholas Taylor**

**Request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their marriage on **

**Saturday November 1, two thousand and -----, three o'clock in the afternoon.**

**St. James Church**

**391 Delaware Ave.  
Albany, NY 12209**

**Dinner, Dancing, and Happily Ever After to Follow:**

**Crowne Plaza Albany City Center**

** State & Lodge Streets Albany, NY 12207**


	2. Chapter 2

The Invitation, Chapter Two

Author: Meredith Paris

Rating: G

Summary: Angela McCoy is of two minds about her father.

C2 or Archive: Just let me know where it's going and credit properly.

_a/n: All recognizable characters belong to Dick Wolf, Wolf Films, NBC Universal, et al. Also much kudos and thanks must go out to Alamo Girl for her wonderful job of being a beta for these two chapters._

Angela loves and hates how much Phillip knows her. He had heard the message from her dad the same time she did and saw the cascade of emotions she went through – confusion, bemusement, and a bit of hate, anger and fear. It was when they were sitting down to supper that Phillip brought it up.

"You should go," he said simply and left it at that.

&&&&

The wedding invitations had arrived that afternoon. She, her mom, and Madeline had addressed all of them addressed all of them then. She picked the top one off the pile, idly registering the address for her grandparents. Looking at it, she knew what was written in there, what it meant. Maybe she should just go and see her dad; he was reaching out and maybe…

Ten minutes later, she set up a time and place to meet him the next day.

&&&&

"Wasn't sure you were going to come," her dad says. And Angela can see the hesitancy in his eyes.

"How're you doing Dad?" she replies and sees the hesitancy replaced by a grin.

The dinner is awkward but goes better than what she thought it would. He asks her about her mom, she asks about his work and all she gets out of it is that it involves a few Russian people, maybe even the Mafia. She talks about her job, how one of her students says that he's going to be Superman on his birthday; and how another student boldly declares that he's going to marry her. He laughs at that one and surprisingly she has to squash down a feeling of guilt about not telling him of Phillip. Phillip who knows her better than she does herself - who was the last link in convincing her to agree to this dinner.

She wants to twist her engagement ring; belatedly realizing it's in her jewelry case at home, on an impulse decision to not wear it tonight. Her dad notices the furtive moment and raises his eyebrows. It's now when the first awkward silence descends upon them. She smiles and asks where their food can be, hoping that he doesn't call her on it and he doesn't.

&&&&

It's been a week later and she's standing in her kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. The wedding planner recommended that they order extra invitations. It's one of the extras that she's contemplating now. It would be easy to pass over him, she wouldn't have to worry about whether or not her parents would start arguing and thus ruin what's supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life.

It's now when Phillip walks in, tapping away at his Blackberry.

"Morning," he says and places it down, then pours a cup of coffee for himself.

"Morning," she replies distractedly, holding the maroon and ivory colored invitation in her hands.

"Inviting more people?" he asks as he steals a bite of her peanut butter saturated English muffin.

"I was thinking about inviting my dad." Angela says quietly. And Phillip, bless him, doesn't say much except for:

"If you want to, go ahead."

&&&&

She calls her mom, who does exactly what Angela thought she was going to do. Margaret Olinwood tries to talk her out of it. She cites all the reasons why Jack McCoy shouldn't be invited: the fact that he deserted them to go be an EADA, he's never shown up for anything of importance to her, and that he's basically not a part of her life anymore.

It's now when Angela informs her mom of the supper. Margaret's quiet for a while then says hurriedly that she has to go – a client just walked in. Hanging up the phone, Angela slouches down in her chair. She knows her mom hates her dad and that she has a justifiable reason for doing soon. Angela also knows that she herself hasn't fully forgiven her father for everything and admits that truthfully she most likely never will.

&&&&

The phone call she's been simultaneously expecting and dreading comes a few weeks later. Apparently, she had interrupted one of Arthur Branch's last speeches to her dad before he left. It's taken her dad that long to call her in between becoming the interim DA, finding a new EADA, and everything that comes with that.

Phillip's the one who answers the phone and hands it off to her with a shrug.

"Hello," she says, fully intending it to be one of her students' parents.

"You're getting married?" Jack McCoy's voice comes through incredulous and surprised.

"I am," Angela states firmly and prepares herself for the barrage of questions to come. The hour-long conversation ends with them setting up another time for supper so that he and Phillip can meet.

Angela walks over to the door frame of Phillip's office space in the apartment and leans against it.

"My dad's meeting us on Sunday for supper." She feels slightly wicked, grinning as Phillip looks up and turns pale.


End file.
